<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the little things by hikazeraeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442460">the little things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikazeraeth/pseuds/hikazeraeth'>hikazeraeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, EnKaze Week 2021, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Napping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikazeraeth/pseuds/hikazeraeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazemaru falls asleep on Endou’s shoulder.</p><p>Written for day 3 of enkaze week 2021!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the little things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is NOT proofread.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>It's nearing evening and Endou's awake for once.</p><p> </p><p>Nearly everyone on the bus had fallen asleep. They'd just departed from Hakuren and were on their way to their next destination. Endou was only awake because they'd hit a speed bump and he'd been unable to sleep since. He sighed and just hoped he'd be able to get back to sleep soon. He had a million things running through his mind, so it'd be nice if he could get some shut eye. Contrary to popular belief, he <em>did</em> think and stress over things.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he feels a weight shift onto his left side.Turning his head to the left, he's greeted with a faceful of blue hair. Blinking, he quickly realized that Kazemaru, who had been sitting next to him during the ride, had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He laughed slightly. He should have expected this. Kazemaru always did this, he had a habit of leaning against someone if he fell asleep upright. He wasn't sure whether to put Kazemaru back to his original position but a quick moment of clarity made him realize that his shoulder was probably a lot more comfortable compared to the window Kazemaru had been leaning against before that. And besides, Endou quite liked the warmth emanating from the defender. It was nice, compared to the air conditioning in the bus.</p><p> </p><p>Endou adjusted himself to accommodate Kazemaru and to make things more comfortable for them both. Once satisfied, he leant back and settled into his position. He reached a hand out and tucked back a strand of Kazemaru's hair that had gotten loose. He let his hand linger a bit before he took it back.</p><p> </p><p>From his viewpoint, he could make out details of Kazemaru's face. The gentle slope of his nose. His long eyelashes  The slight pink of his lips. How soft his hair had felt when Endou had tucked it into his ear. These little details were easy to miss if you weren't in close proximity with the other man. And even though Endou wasn't the most observant person alive, he had grown up noticing all these details about his friend. Selective observation, he liked to call it.</p><p> </p><p>He also noticed the forming eye bags that were under Kazemaru's eyes. <em>Had.. had they always been there?</em> Growing up, Endou had always seen Kazemaru as someone who knew how to take care of himself and as someone who didn't stress over things easily. But he supposes that with all the recent events that had occurred, even Kazemaru couldn't help but stress over them.</p><p> </p><p>Endou raised his hand and gently held the other boy's face. Their conversation from the other night probably added to the eyebags and Endou felt a pang of guilt hit him. He didn't mean to make them stay up that late but he did need to convince Kazemaru that the aqua of the gods were something they definitely didn't need. He really didn't want to see Kazemaru lose himself to such a thing. Again, he let his hand linger before taking it back.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back, he was grateful to Kazemaru for a lot of things. Not just for joining the soccer club when he needed him, but also for just generally being in his life. They'd been close friends as kids and continued being so as they grew up, but their interests divided. They joined different clubs, their circles expanded and perhaps that had put some distance between them. Still, they played soccer whenever Endou asked him for a game, they still got food together after school and they still walked home together. Perhaps Endou never really lost Kazemaru. They'd just grown up. So when Kazemaru agreed to join the soccer club, Endou couldn't help the little cartwheels his heart had done.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Kazemaru shift from his position and the defender looked at him blearily, still deep within the clutches of sleep. He blinked a couple of times before opening his mouth and whispering to Endou.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we there yet..?"</p><p> </p><p>Endou smiled. "No, not yet. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we do."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay.. thank you." Kazemaru smiled faintly, before pulling himself closer to Endou and resting his head on his shoulder once more.</p><p> </p><p>Endou smiled once more and adjusted his position so he could lean his head against Kazemaru's. Heet the defender's body heat warm him up as he let his thoughts wander. Things change, and people change. It's an inevitable part of life and even if Endou had trouble accepting change sometimes, he knows that change can be good too.</p><p> </p><p>But Endou really hopes nothing ever changes between him and Kazemaru.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then kazemaru proceeded to leave the team several episodes later lol</p><p>more info on: enkazeweek.tumblr.com</p><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>